Fairy tale stories, in maximum ride style
by ValkyrieTerror2575
Summary: Fairy tale stories, in maximum ride style, FAX is Ok so I am writing about fairy tales but with Maximum Ride characters and slightly tell me in the reviews along the way what fairy tales you want put OR make up a plot to make an entirely new fairy tale, want you guys to have as much say in it as LOVE YA GUYS Scar Rated T cause im
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, i had an amazing idea today (Sunday), I was wondering if you guys could tell me what what fairy tales I could write but change it a bit to Maximum Ride characters. Please tell me what ideas you may have and tell me if you want some of them to involve wings. Also tell me what you want the characters to look like, I want you guys to have as much say in this as possible cause you're my bros and sisters. Love you all ( not in a creep way ) REVIEW TO TELL ME!**

**Peace out-Scar**


	2. Tangled (Rapunzel)

**I know it's not an actual fairy tale (the movie tangled) but it's a better version in my opinion of the actual one (Rapunzel).**

**Hope you like it guys. P.S. have changed it quite drastically so it's very different. NO WINGS. if you haven't watched Tangled search on google and search for it on there, if it comes up with the prize crap you haven't searched it on google. literally, type and search it on there. Only works like that. TOTALLY free, except for the internet fee that you get whenever you use that internet. (the story is placed in modern day not movie)**

**Disclaimer-I am not JP, Im a girl and I do not own Tangled or Rapunzel. I own plot... and cookies im now eating, I think.**

**-Scar out**

**_you get the point**

Max's POV

Hi, the name's maximum Ride and I'm 18. i have EXTREMELY long hair that is about, 50 meters long. I have dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes that are easily mistakable for green. **(I'll tell you later in story why she doesn't have brown eyes) **I have tan skin and a bikini body.

I live with my mum who is called Tess Ride. She said that my father ran off with another women when I was 2. No one knows his name, well actually, my mum knows his name but never says it because she just ates him that much. Tess has curly pitch black hair and pale skin. She also has dark brown eyes that are void of emotion.

Right now, I live in a ginormous mansion that my mum bought in the middle of the wilderness. She used to earn some big bucks back in the day and then simply paid people to build and then made them vow never to tell anyone where our house was located or else they would be tracked down and killed, and I tell you, she had a job that you didn't want to know about.

She is way too over-protective and sends me to school and makes me return home immediately, and trust me, it's annoying as hell. If you're wondering about the hair thingymajigi, she does a VERY big plait that only makes my hair go down to my feet, but damn is it heavy **(plait shown in tangled movie)**. She even makes me change my identity. She never lets me tell anyone where I live and makes me walk to and from school.

Well actually, that's the part that i like. Walking to and from school. i have a thing for animals and singing. when I'm walking to school while in the middle of the wilderness, no one can bother me or hear me. Everyday that I sing to the animals of the forst, they come to me and follow me until I reach town.

I'm the tom-boy hotty in school. I was the bad ass chick that could kick your ass if she wanted to. I only had a few friends. Their names were Angel and Gazzy **(both 18) **and Nudge. Angel's real name is Ariel but we call her angel because of her manipulation skills and Gazzy's real name is Zephyr but we call him Gazzy because... well you don't want to know. Nudge's real name is Monique but everyone calls her nudge cause he always have to nudge her when she talks. Everyone calls me Max because from the first day that I was here, I made it pretty sure that everyone called me Max and nothing else. *cough threat and a few examples cough*.

Angel has blonde hair and blue eyes takes the shape upon an angel while Gazzy looks like the boy version Angel. Nudge has dark brown hair with a streak white hair (highlighted), with dark chocolate eyes mocha skin.

We were the group that were hot but weren't slutty or players, officially putting us way below the popular group. But we didn't care.

The popular group included bridget and lissa (top sluts) and Dylan, Sam, Ari, Iggy and Fang. Oh, how I hated him, he was the biggest player of the entire school. Never dated a girl twice so he was currently single. (dated all the girls in the entire high school except for Angel, Nudge and you guessed it, me.) Right now, he's aiming for me because I'm the 'hottest' and hardest to get. While Lissa is still trying to get him ever since he broke up with her.

This morning I woke up at 5:00 because it takes me 1 hour to get ready, and 2 hours to walk to school. As I showered and got dressed into dark boue jeans and a tank top with a long sleeved, black tank top with white wolves on it.

As I quickly ate breakfast that my mother left on the table before she went to work, I stuffed by bag with books and a lot of cookies. Before I ran out the door and locked it, I quickly grabbed my guitar and my song book. As I slowly walked through the forest I took my guitar out and swung it iver my shoulder. I started singing a song I had written the day before.

Catch my breath (Kelly clarkson)

I don't wanna be left behind  
Distance was a friend of mine  
Catching breath in a web of lies  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react  
I've spent most of my time

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now

Addicted to the love I found  
Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud  
Making time for the ones that count  
I'll spend the rest of my time  
Laughing hard with the windows down  
Leaving footprints all over town  
Keeping faith kinda comes around  
I'll spent the rest of my life

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now

You helped me see  
The beauty in everything

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right

Catch my breath!

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now (it's all so simple now!)

Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show  
Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right

Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now.

I sighed heavily as I put my guitar back in it's case. I looked around me and sure enough, animals of all kinds had followed me. I bent down to one of the wolf pups.

"hey, you ok buddy, where's your mummy?" i asked soothingly.

It licked my and barked to something behind it. As it barked, a larger wolf came out ready for an attack but as soon as it saw me. It calmed immediately recognising. It licked my face and nudged my hand and then her pup.

I picked the pup up and started singing a song I had known ever since I was a baby. I only remembered the sound of it and the lyrics, ever since then the song was carved into my brain.

**( song By her real mum, she doesn't know that)**

Little boy, six years old  
A little too used to being alone  
Another new mom and dad  
Another school, another house that will never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is my temporary home

Young mom, on her own  
She needs a little help, got nowhere to go  
She's looking for a job, looking for a way out  
'Cause a halfway house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world"

This is our temporary home, it's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passing through  
This is just a stop on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This is our temporary home

Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers  
"Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday"  
He looks up and says  
"I can see God's face"

This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passing through  
This was just a stop on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know  
This was my temporary home

This is our temporary home.

When I looked towards the pup, it was fast asleep in my arms.

_HI, I'M LINE_

**Hey guys, hope you like it, please remember to review and give me ideas about what you want to happen. Do not own temporary home or catch my breath.**


End file.
